Not An Accident
by Beeba
Summary: LL. What could have happened after Lorelai’s little ‘accident’ in the diner in Raincoats and Recipes. A Yes, No, Maybe so! kind of story. Please enjoy!
1. Silence

Author's Note: Hi guys! This is Beeba, formerly known as L/L r Lobsters. I've decided to get a new start with fanfiction, cause all my other stories were clouding my mind and my writing. You may say I might continue with those stories, but I most likely will only transfer a couple to this one name. I have decided to work on only one story at a time. So here's this one. Sorry it's so short (HA! **Muffin**, that could totally be dirty!).

Summary: What could have happened after Lorelai's little 'accident' in the diner in Raincoats and Recipes. A Yes, No, Maybe so! kind of story. Please enjoy!

Special shout outs to the following:

**ProFfeSseR** because you always review my stories (I always want to say 'reply to my stories'! I keep getting fanfiction and Forums mixed up!) and I love you so much for it. I can always depend on you to make me feel loved.

**Muffin Is Injured** because you are my buddy! My one and only Fanfiction sister. I don't know what I'd do without you... :tear::sob::wail: Anyway, review and I'll say more cause I've ran out of words to...say to you... Ugh! Anyway!

And to everyone else I might have forgotten who always review cause I love you guys! Seriously!

Ha! I watched Deer Hunters today (that's eppie 1.04, 'case ya didn't know!) and I think it's so unfair that Rory couldn't, no matter what, take the test! I mean, what if she had gotten into a fatal car accident and managed to barely hang onto life and heal enough to come back and take the test to salvage her grade and they're like 'Oh! Sorry Ms. Gilmore! Our policy is: You gotta die to get by!' Ugh, I never liked headmaster Charleston. Stuck up bastard. Has a stick shoved up his ass if you know what I mean.

Ha! (Again) Have you all ever seen Whose Line is It Anyway? Seriously, the funniest show EVER! And they have a game called If You Know What I Mean. CLASSIC!

Oh, and I think I got a job, so I might not update as often as I'd like (I'm going to Europe and I have to pay for half of my ticket and hotel and stuff, so I _have_ to get a job. Sorry!)

Anyway! Don't want to ramble and ramble and ramble and ramble and ramble and---

Done now.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will (But in my wildest dreams...) (But oh, in my wildest dreams I'd be doing something incredibly _wild_ with Luke, if you know what I mean! _Dirty_...)

Oh, and **Muffin**, it's still hard.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

One: Silence

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

How could she be so clumsy! Walking in there and practically _demolishing_ her and Rory's table.

How could she be so dorky! Trying to clean everything up and smiling sheepishly like a five year old who had had an accident. Oh _god_, she had had an accident.

And then slipping on the spilt coffee!

Now Lorelai was sitting on the steps outside of Luke's, face in her hands, curls covering her fingers, and a giant brown spot on her ass. She really did look like she had had an accident. She knew she was blushing furiously with embarrassment, so she couldn't possibly have stayed inside the diner where Luke was standing behind the counter, smirking.

She decided to chance a peek through the glass behind her, but immediately buried her head in her arms on her knees.

Luke had caught her gaze and it had looked as if he was using all of his willpower to not explode with laughter.

_God!_ She was so _embarrassed_!

How long could she sit there? It had to have been ten minutes so far, at least. Rory had long since left her there to her doom. But she couldn't go back inside. Luke would give her that smirk. The smirk that told her how big of a ditz she was.

A few minutes later, she heard the diner door open, so she scooted a little to her left to let the exiting customer pass. When the door didn't close and no one pushed by, she lifted her head to see what was wrong. Luke was standing there, gazing down at her, his eyes intense and his lips tilted into a barely noticeable smile.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. It was _so_ obvious. "Hiding from you. Duh."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because you keep laughing at me!"

He smiled again. "It was funny."

"Not from my point of view."

He let the door close and then sat beside her.

"Are you really that embarrassed?"

She scoffed at him. "No! I just don't want to look at that mocking smile of yours."

He had the grace to look offended. "I'm not mocking you."

"But your smile is."

"I'm sorry I don't have control of how my smile acts."

He was laughing at her. He was _actually_ laughing at her!

"Well, thanks for the ego boost, Mr. Danes."

Luke sighed.

"Lorelai..."

"No! You're purposely reveling in my pain and embarrassment."

"So you are embarrassed!"

She blushed. "I...No! I...I'm _not_..."

That smile was back. Though attractive, it was quite annoying.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. In fact, I'm not even going to give you the pleasure of listening to me telling you I won't talk to you anymore. There will just be silence. Silence only you will have to deal with because I'll be talking to other people."

He said her name again and she shot him a dirty look.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't say my name like that. You always say it like that. Like it's a curse word and a plea and a sigh all at once. It bugs me."

"I'm sorry."

And it seemed like he was.

But she sorta liked the way he always said her name. It was hardly said as a curse word, and all sigh and plea. It was sort of affectionate, too, like he enjoyed the way she frustrated him.

"Was it really that funny?'" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah, it was."

She sighed and then stood. "Think I can show my face in there again?"

He followed her lead. "Probably not."

"Ugh."

"But I think you should come in anyway."

The way he said it sort of made her heart halt for a second.

"I will."

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lorelai went to the Inn feeling unfulfilled. She had gone to the diner to figure out this thing with Luke, and now she was more confused than ever.

He made her clumsy, almost to a point of being dangerous.

She was tipping over vases all day, bumping into table corners, spilling glasses, dropping binders and folders so that papers sputtered everywhere. She was nervous about every call, every time the front door opened, her heart wishing and hoping and dreaming it would be Luke to come and kiss her and tell her he wanted to be with her and that they were officially dating.

But it was never him and she continued to be confused about the status of their relationship.

Rory had called twice to ask how she was, giggling slightly (with her hand over the mouth piece, of course) at the memory of that morning. Lorelai waved her off, telling her she was fine and just a little bit more flustered than before.

She went home in a daze, having spent all of mind power debating about Luke and their current standings with each other.

She was still lost when she was sitting in the living room with Rory, watching TV, and there was a tentative knock at the door. She opened it to see who was outside and found a lily on the doorstep with a note attached to the stem.

It took one guess to figure out who it was from.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Be Continued

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So you like? If you answer with anything at all related to the word 'yes', please review!

Oh, and only long reviews will get you a cookie. I officially hate short reviews now that I've received so many. Ew. So, if you want a cookie (or maybe a cheese cracker, if I love it), leave a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooong review. Love ya!


	2. Breathless

Author's note: So here I am again after a week. I'm so sorry to have waited so long. I'm slow and lazy and didn't know what to write. But here it is and it's pretty long, for me anyway.

I have a plan, my friends, do not fret! This story will end wonderfully.

So who wins Longest Review? Seriously, who other than **Muffin Is Injured** who rambles like no other? Come on. Now, a special note to you all about Muffin. She posted the second chapter of her story Video Killed the Radio star, and made a comment to an Anonymous person who called themselves Anon. Well, apparently, Anon went and told on her, telling fanfictionnet that her story wasn't a story at all, but all an Author's note, when all of you know, it WAS a story. So it's been nine days since that happened and after being suspended from posting anything, she can finally repost her entire story. So, I ask of you to help my very good friend, because all her reviews were deleted and she needs plenty of them! So please read and review her story because she deserves it much more than I do. But you can review mine too.

So Muffin, I don't why I should comment during my story when we email each other twice a day. But I'll say this: I love to be different from anyone else and thus try to have original ideas. And I'm sorry about your sister and your paranoia... Though it does make you WEIRD, sista! And, oh yeah, the hardness loves you again.

So now shout outs to the following second placers. These are the people who _tried_ to write loner reviews than normal and _did_:

**Epona9009**: Yay! I'm glad you reviewed. I try not to make things too different from the show, but sometimes it's hard (shut up, Muffin!). And I'm glad that if I post new chapters, you'll write longer reviews. Damn that muffin, stealing all my longness (HA! Dude, that could be so dirty, too. But I intended it that way.) I hope your next review is long. I think you're the only person who said they would write a long review and actually did, though this review wasn't as long as your normal ones. So please, read and enjoy!

**BeautifulButterfly**: No, I was wrong! There's two people in this category! No you may not split the cookie. The cookie is unsplittable. It is hard (ha) and impossible to break. So next time you get a cookie cause this review was one of the longest. I'm glad I beat you to it (I love to win) but I think you should write it anyway. I mean, it's always fun when people show two different ways of interpreting a scene. I would love to read yours. I think we could compare and contrast, which is always fun. You know, Chilton starts at eight and you think THAT is early? My school starts at 7:30. I'm always late though. I guess I unconsciously make myself late to prolong the time in which I don't have to go.

And now the third placers who didn't mean to write long reviews (or just didn't mention that they did) and _did_ write long reviews:

**Ruli**: I don't know if they're in character. I'm never good at keeping people in character. I cannot for the life of me write Lorelai. She's too reference-y for me. I haven't quite gotten used to the world out there and can't really come up with her kind of comments. Which sucks cause I love her comments. But I try and I think that's worth something. And I love Luke. I want my own Luke. Wouldn't that be awesome? To have your own Luke? To hug, to kiss? I would love it. Man, I want a Luke.

**Oywidapoodles**: I think it would be cooler if _I_ knew Lauren, not you. I'm special, so I win. I've always wanted to meet Lauren. I hope that one day I get to work with her. It would be awesome, wouldn't it? To see her in action? Live? I would die from excitement! And I have that entire eppie memorized too, except for Rory's things cause I don't like Rory and her things. But it was just an idea I had and one that I wanted to try out. I hope it worked.

**Anwa**: I love being different! It's one of my specialties. I know exactly how you feel about the so many horrible fics out there. I try to read them, I really do, but I just can't! But you know what I'm scared of? People encourage horrible fics, even though they shouldn't be continued. So how do I know that you are all serious about my writing? This might be fake feedback. I just hope that all these opinion are real and that people actually like my writing. I just wish someone would tell me if I sucked.

And that's it of that section. Next the fourth placers, the people who tried to write long reviews but didn't really make it. I love you all, though:

**LittleGGLover**: I'm glad you tried to write a long review! It pleases me that I inspire you enough to try, at least. I love helping people to do things like register just to comment. Ha, I'm listening to We Both Reached For the Gun from Chicago. Just thought I'd mention that. I really don't know why. But I really don't why I do a lot of the things I do.

**LLfreak8285**: Thanks for trying to give a long review. I guess this is long for your normal reviews? I'm glad you attempted to make me happy. Which you did happen to do. That came out wrong... Ugh! I can't speak today!

**JerseySaint19**: I'm sorry you're not good at it! I'm glad you at least reviewed. I don't know if I should be happy or sad that I scared your brother and his spaghetti. That sounds traumatizing. Goodness!

So to all others, please review. And to all those who reviewed, you've gotta try a little harder! If you want to know the type of long I'm talking about, read Muffin's review and you'll know. That's how long I would love them to be. But no matter what, reviews are always nice! But with a little oomph, you all could accomplish something!

So yeah. Here's the chapter. Please enjoy and I hope it makes you happy. I can't wait for your feedback and I'm sorry it took so long. I was uninspired.

**Chapter 2: Breathless**

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Lorelai bent down and delicately picked up the white flower, fingers sliding along the waxy petals. Her fingertips rubbed along the card's edge and the thin red ribbon that tied it to the stem. Her body straightened and she closed the door, turning to lean her back against the fogged window in the wood.

The pace of her breathing had quickened, the air hissing silently through her teeth. Her heart was pounding against the skin of her chest and her stomach was in knots. It felt like someone was having a rave inside of her.

But wait... Wouldn't the glow sticks make her sick?

Not the point.

Her palm wrapped around the stem of the lily and she pressed the flower to her breast. She laid her other hand on her unsettled belly.

Lorelai's mind felt clouded, misty. Luke made her crazy!

"Mom?"

She let out a little breath, the signature Lorelai breath, and walked slowly back into the living room. Rory glanced away from the television screen to look at her mother. Lorelai's love struck look made the twenty year old chuckle.

"You okay there?"

Lorelai looked down at the lily and said breathlessly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's that?"

Lorelai's thumbs dragged along the stem as she walked, not answering. She was mesmerized by the flower. Because she wasn't quite paying attention to her surroundings, Lorelai didn't hear Rory's "Watch out!" until after her hip collided with the side table in the hall. The table rattled and a stack of books teetering on the edge toppled over onto the floor, one conveniently bouncing a few inches or so to come crashing on Lorelai's foot. She yelped in pain, bending her leg to rub her now bruised toes.

Luke was going to kill her!

She hopped over to the couch and plopped down onto the cushions, shooting an amused, though of course concerned, Rory a dirty look.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Lorelai scolded.

Rory looked scandalized. "I did! You just didn't hear me!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, tucking her feet beneath her.

"It was rather entertaining," Rory informed, and Lorelai groaned in annoyance.

Lorelai was very whacked out, to put it modernly. Her nerves were frazzled and thoroughly confused. She had never had these feelings for Luke. Well, she had had them, but not with such force. It was almost all that was on her mind, along with tiny and passing ideas about her Inn. And even though she had her Inn to spend time contemplating, Luke seemed to weigh more on her thoughts.

These feelings were amazing! Overwhelming! She felt all tingly when she was around him. She felt woozy when she got close to him. Her palms seemed to always be burning. Plus, she was _a lot_ clumsier. She ran into nearly everything, knocked over things like there was no tomorrow. She tripped a lot, too, usually on her own feet. But only when in the presence of or thinking about Luke.

Lorelai felt something poking her and turned to see Rory's finger sinking into the skin of her side.

"What?" she asked in annoyance.

"What is up with you?" Rory's voice was laced with obvious laughter.

"Nothing!" Lorelai felt herself blush. What in hell was there to be blushing about?

"You're very...giddy all of the sudden. Like a schoolgirl around her crush. Or a dog at the sight of its leash. Or a cat at the smell of some catnip, or a horse around apples, or---"

"Stop! Please stop!"

Rory smiled. "Okay."

Lorelai glanced again at the lily. Who would have known Luke could be so romantic and thoughtful? It was very intriguing.

"What's that?" Rory queried, indicating the flower.

"A flower."

"No way, Sherlock."

"Ooooh! I always wanted to be Sherlock Holmes!"

"Well, ignoring my comment that that is possibly very disturbing, don't change the subject!"

"I didn't do it intentionally."

"Yeah and the Nazi's didn't mean to kill all those people."

"Oh, nice reference."

Rory looked pointedly at the lily. "Who is it from?"

"I haven't opened the note yet, but I assume it's from Luke."

Rory excitedly tossed the remote control onto the coffee table. "Open it! Open it!"

Lorelai grinned and opened the note. Rory reached out and pushed at her mother's hand, trying to get a look at the words, but Lorelai slapped her hand away, bringing her card to her slightly freckled nose.

In Luke's barely readable and particularly female looking writing, it said,

_Hope to see you breaking more things in the diner soon._

Lorelai felt herself swoon.

When did Luke become so suave? She would have noticed. Who said he was allowed to do this to her heart?

Rory snatched the note from Lorelai's fingers and as Lorelai let out an offended "Hey!" scanned the sentence.

"This is from _Luke_?"

"Yep." It was a sigh.

"_Our_ Luke?"

"_My_ Luke."

"Very possessive, aren't we?" Rory chided playfully.

Lorelai grabbed the note back and stared at it again. "Rory?"

"Hmm."

"I really want this. I want Luke."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Rory let Lorelai go to the diner by herself, even after incessant begging on Lorelai's part.

So the curly haired woman stood meekly in front of the diner door, heart pounding thoroughly, stomach harboring a roller coaster, and throat constricted with unease.

After saying to herself many times 'One more minute', she was swept into her potential boyfriend's restaurant by Miss Patty, who clucked at her.

"What is the matter with you, Lorelai? I was in my studio, watching you standing here for the past ten minutes. Are you alright?" Patty led Lorelai to the counter, where they both sat down.

Lorelai didn't see Luke and sighed. Patty watched as her eyes darted around the diner. The big woman leaned toward Lorelai.

"You're not sick, are you dear?" Patty asked in concern.

Lorelai's lips lifted into a small smile. "No, I'm just...No."

She shouldn't say anything to people without checking with Luke about their relationship.

She caught Caesar's sleeve as he passed. "Hey, where's Luke?"

"Apartment."

Patty watched in amusement as Lorelai's shoe got caught on the stool's leg and as she awkwardly removed herself from the sitting device. Lorelai cringed as she set herself on her feet.

God! She was deranged!

As she pulled back the curtain and lifted her foot to climb the first stair, the toe strap of Lorelai's sandal caught on the step and she went hurdling forward. There were a few repressed chuckles around the room as she stood and brushed off her now bruised knees, ignoring them. She tried, unsuccessfully, to look dignified as she climbed upstairs.

Lorelai peered through the apartment door to see Luke bending over his kitchen table.

God, he looked _hot_.

"You know, you have very feminine handwriting."

Luke whirled around to find Lorelai leaning seductively against the door frame. He raised an extremely attractive eyebrow in an equally attractive expression.

"Are you calling me a girl?"

She made the mistake of glancing down deliberately at his groin as she said, "You are most definitely _not _a girl."

Oh _god_! Did she just _say_ that?

He blushed but chuckled to cover. God, Luke was hot when he blushed. She loved blushing Luke.

Wait, wha...?

"What are you doing up here?" Luke asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"Huh?"

She certainly did not tell herself that she loved Luke. She didn't. She couldn't have.

"Is there something you needed that you couldn't wait for in the diner?"

She blinked and then said, "Yes. I wanted to discuss...the beautiful item left on my doorstep last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh?"

He grinned and Lorelai would have fainted right then and there if he hadn't of said outright, his expression totally serious, "I want to be with you, Lorelai."

The seductiveness of her leaning became dependability on the wood to hold her up.

"You...you..."

"Want to be with you."

She stared at him for a second, not able to reply. Luke took this the wrong way and frowned, turning away slightly. She could see him already closing up in his eyes before he said anything.

"I get it. You don't feel the same. You came here to throw the flower thing in my face. I understand. No harm done."

He was angry. How did she go from watching him grin like a fool to being angry?

"Wait, Luke..." She finally found her voice and her strength as she pushed away from the doorway. "I never said anything..."

He turned to look at her and she saw kindness and understanding had replaced the hostility in his face. "It's okay. I promise. I don't mind. I'm just...disappointed, is all."

"Will you listen to me?" she insisted hastily as she reached him. "I want you!"

His eyes grew big and glassy and she watched as his glance quickly fell to her lips and raised again to her eyes.

"I want to be with you, too, Luke."

His arms were suddenly around her and he pulled her to him, smiling into her face. "I'm glad."

His mouth was getting closer, wasn't it? He was going to kiss her, wasn't he?

"Are you going to kiss me?" she asked in breathless anticipation. His nose was touching hers.

"Guess."

He was leaning forward when they heard a loud "Luke!" from the doorway. The couple jumped apart, displeasure written on both of their faces, to see who it was.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A/N: Ah, the magic of cliffhangers! You knew it was coming.

I don't know when I'll find the time to write the next chapter, cause I work nine hours tomorrow and I'll be exhausted (the only reason I finished today was cause I only had to work four hours). Maybe Monday, which I'm pretty sure I'll have off.

Review and you'll get a cake (Vons was giving away free cakes! They put numbers on the ground all over the store and when they announced the contest, everybody had ten seconds to find a number and stand on it and if their number was randomly called, they got a cake!. In case you didn't know, I work at Vons now.). A beautiful imaginary one!


End file.
